gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Born This Way (canción)
Born This Way, en español Así nací, es una canción presentada en el episodio homónimo cantada por New Directions. La canción original pertenece a Lady Gaga, de su álbum de estudio del mismo nombre, y es el primer y principal sencillo del álbum. También aparece en la película Glee: The 3D Concert Movie. Contexto de la canción Para aprender a apreciar la autoestima y sentir respeto por sí mismos, Emma sugiere que cada uno de los miembros de New Directions vista una remera que tenga escrito el que considera su mayor defecto durante esta canción, a la cual luego se unen ella y Will. La canción es presentada en el auditorio mientras Santana viste una remera que Brittany le hizo con la leyenda Lebanese ("libanesa", aunque en realidad quería escribir Lesbian, "lesbiana"), pero no sube al escenario, sino que se queda con Dave mirándolos. Al principio Rachel no pudo bailar con ellos por el accidente de su nariz, pero después hasta que terminan de cantar y bailar.thumb Camisetas Las playeras tenían las siguientes inscripciones: *'Artie' - "Four eyes" (cuatro ojos), por sus anteojos. *'Brittany' - "I'm with stoopid ↑" (estoy con la estupida, refiriéndose a ella misma), por su falta de inteligencia. *'Finn' - "Can't dance" (no puedo bailar), porque es el peor bailarín de New Directions. *'Kurt' - "Likes boys" (le gustan los chicos), por su homosexualidad. *'Lauren' - "Bad attitude" (mala actitud), por su carácter. *'Mercedes' - "No weave!" (sin curvas), por su robusto cuerpo. *'Mike' - "Can't sing" (no puedo cantar), porque le cuesta afinarse; en la tercera temporada, él logra mejorar. *'Puck' - "I'm with stupid ↓" (estoy con un estúpido), por su tendencia a dejar que su "cerebro de abajo" tome todas las desiciones y lo metan en problemas (como cuando dejó a Quinn embarazada). *'Quinn' - "Lucy Caboosey" (Lucy es su primer nombre y así la llamaban antes), porque en su antigua escuela la llamaban así a manera de burla por su peso. *'Sam' - "Trouty mouth" (boca de salmon), por el gran tamaño de su boca. También hace referencia a la canción que escribe Santana en Original Song burlándose de esto. *'Tina' - "Brown eyes" (ojos marrones), porque usa lentes de contacto azules, ya que no le gusta el color de sus ojos. *'Emma' - "OCD" (Trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo por sus siglas en inglés), por su obsesión con la limpieza. *'Will' - "Butt chin" (barbilla de trasero), por la forma de su mentón. *'Rachel' - "Nose" (nariz), por la forma de su nariz. *'Santana' - "Lebanese" (libanesa: se suponía que diría lesbiana, pero Brittany se confundió y escribió libanesa), por su orientación sexual. Ella se había hecho una playera que decía "''Bitch" (''maldita), pero al final del episodio se le ve usando la playera que le hizo Brittany). The Glee Project 2 Es la tarea semanal de los participantes de The Glee Project 2 frente al mentor de la semana, quien en este caso es Lea Michele. La ganadora del reto de la semana fue Shanna. Letra Kurt: It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M (M-M-M-M) Just put your paws up, 'Cause you were born this way baby Tina: My mamma told me when I was young We are all born superstars She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on In the glass of her boudoir Mercedes: "There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are," She said, "Cause he made you perfect, babe" So, hold your head up, girl Mercedes y Tina: And you'll go far Listen to me when I say Mercedes con New Directions: I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track Baby, I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself, and you're set I'm on the right track Baby, I was born this way (New Directions: Born this way) Tina con New Directions: Ooo, there ain't no other way Baby, I was born this way Baby, I was born this way (Mercedes with New Directions: Born this way) Ooo, there ain’t no other way Baby, I was born this way Right track, baby I was born this way Kurt: Don't be a drag, just be a queen Tina: Don't be a drag, just be a queen Mercedes: Don't be a drag, just be a queen Kurt: Don't be! (Don't be, don't be, don't be) Tina: Give yourself prudence And love your friends Subway kid, rejoice your truth Tina con New Directions: In the religion of the insecure I must be myself, respect my youth Mercedes con New Directions: A different lover is not a sin Believe capital H-I-M Mercedes y Tina: I love my life I love this record and mi amore vole fe yah Mercedes con New Directions: I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track Baby, I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself, and you're set I'm on the right track Baby, I was born this way (New Directions: Born this way) Tina con New Directions: Ooo there ain't no other way Baby, I was born this way Baby, I was born this way (Mercedes with New Directions: Born this way) Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby, I was born this way Right track, baby I was born this way Tina: Way-ay-ay Kurt: Don't be, don't be, don't be Tina: Way-ay-ay Kurt: Don't be a drag, just be a queen Whether you're broke or evergreen, You're black, white, beige, chola descent Kurt con las chicas de New Directions: You're Lebanese, you're orient Kurt: Whether life's disabilities Left you outcast, bullied, or teased Rejoice, and love yourself today 'Cause, baby, you were born this way Mercedes y Tina con New Directions: No matter gay, straight, or bi Lesbian, transgendered life I'm on the right track, baby I was born to survive No matter black, white or beige Chola or orient made I'm on the right track, baby I was born to be brave New Directions: I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes Mercedes con New Directions: I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way New Directions: Don't hide yourself in regret Mercedes con New Directions: Just love yourself, and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way (New Directions: born this way) Tina con New Directions (Mercedes): Ooo there ain’t no other way (Ooo there ain't no) Baby, I was born this way (Baby, I was) Baby, I was born this way (Baby, I was born this way) Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby, I was born this way (Baby, I was) Right track Baby, I was born this way I was born this way, hey! (hey!) Mercedes y Tina con New Directions: I was born this way, hey! (hey!) Tina con New Directions: I'm on the right track, baby Mercedes y Tina con New Directions: I was born this way, hey! Tina con New Directions: I was born this way, hey! Mercedes y Tina con New Directions: I was born this way, hey! (Mercedes: hey!) I was born this way, hey! I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way, hey! Curiosidad *Esta es la segunda canción en la que se ve a Kurt haciendo señas del lenguaje sordo-mudo, (la primera Imagine y la tercera ABC). *Esta fue una de las canciones interpretadas durante el 2011 en el Glee Live! In Concert! Tour. En la puesta en escena, el elenco vestía las camisetas que llevaban sus personajes durante el episodio. *Durante una parada en el tour, Dianna Agron llevaba una camiseta que decía "le gustan las chicas" con el fin de apoyar a las chicas homosexuales. *Durante la gira en el 2011, Naya Rivera cantó Born This Way en el escenario (a diferencia de su personaje), pero Lea Michele no lo hizo porque la canción fue inmediatamente precedida por Firework (la cual es cantada por ella). Galería 640px-2x18-Born-This-Way-glee-21490243-1280-720.jpg 2x18-Born-This-Way-glee-21490271-1280-720.jpg 2x18-Born-This-Way-glee-21490311-1280-720.jpg 2x18-Born-This-Way-glee-21490395-1280-720.jpg 20111115114738!1084929-born-this-way-glee-617-409.jpg fdsf.jpg gdfgdfgdf.jpg glee1.JPG glee-1123465.jpg Glee-Born-This-Way-Lady-Gaga-Cover.jpg Glee-S07E18-01.png hqdefault15645645111564.jpg Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px|Born This Way - Glee (Full song) thumb|center|300px|Lady Gaga - Born This Way Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Lady Gaga Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones del episodio Born This Way Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 6 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 3 Categoría:The Glee Project 2 Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project 2 Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP2:Individuality Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por los participantes de The Glee Project 2 Categoría:Canciones con nombres de episodios Categoría:Trios